


A Man Among the Stars

by Dustyrain



Category: Interstellar (2014), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Rust的一生和Cooper的相连。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Among the Stars

01

起初，Cooper只是抱着试试看的想法随意地推翻了很多书。但当有一本书怎么也推不动的时候，他开始感到无比的焦虑和烦躁。Murphy小小的身影在另一个空间变得忽远忽近，而他的视线模糊得非常厉害。恐慌，躁动，不安，只因他的女儿看不到他的存在，而他们的过去正在一步步走向一个既定的未来。

“Murphy，”他喊道，“Murphy，我在这里。”

“我知道你在那里。”不是Murphy，而是一个男孩的声音回答他，稚气未脱，但又带着几分老成。他熟悉这种语气，他的儿子想要开他的车时就会这样，仰起头瞧着他，尽可能挺直腰板，昂起头，收敛自己像个孩子的那一面，以彰显自己已经成熟到可以安全地驾驶那辆中古车了。

他的视线渐渐清晰了。Murphy不在那里，取而代之的是刚才说话，此刻正一言不发地望着他的男孩。一间卧室，简单又整洁，而男孩裹着被子坐在床上，面向他的方向。他不知道自己为什么会在男孩没开口的情况下认定刚才那个声音属于对方。但这里，除了他和对方什么都没有了。作为一个父亲，他也总不能以为自己的女儿会变声成男孩。

“你看得到我吗？”他问。一连两次。他们在四目相对，而他的希望也渐渐燃烧起来。“你看得到吗？”

男孩的视线的确落在他的脸上。他们四目相对，隔着那书架，上面本该横着一本没被推掉的书，但这时候书也不知道去哪儿了。确切地说，连那个书架都不再像是书架的形态。框架横在面前，大片透明的物质隔开两个世界——一扇不小的落地窗，他猜道。

“晚安。”他听到那个男孩说。“明天晚上有雪。该死的，但愿能早些放晴。”

“你在对谁说话？”他问。但是没有回答。男孩躺了下来，头侧向他这里，眼睛明亮。他觉得自己可能会在其中看到自己的倒影，哪怕是一点都行。但没有。男孩闭上了眼睛，沉沉地睡去。

02

那之后男孩和那间卧室消失在他的视线里，又看不到Murphy，偌大的空间里只有他自己，挣扎和彷徨成了唯一能做的。他大概是又不知道推错了什么书，亦或是太用力地砸了书架导致了空间扭曲，昏昏沉沉里可能还睡着了又醒过来，有那么一两次他看到Murphy在梳头发，于是疯了般捶打书架。他的女儿疑惑地望过来，但始终没有发现他的存在。

再睁开眼睛时，他再次来到了那间卧室。

男孩这次没有坐在床上，而是站在他面前。框架和阻隔不见了，那落地窗好像不见了踪影。

“嗨，”他说。汗珠弄湿了他的头发，如果有可能，他好想摘下套在头上的这玩意儿，否则简直是要闷死了。但如果真的摘下来，恐怕才是要闷死了。瞧瞧，世界就是这么矛盾和讽刺。

“你今天怎么样？”男孩看上去好像比他们第一次见面的时候长高了不少，声音也变得更像个男人。在经历变声期的少年，看上去和Tom一般大。他忽略掉粘腻的汗水，微笑了起来。

“你没在问我，对吗？可是既然不是问我，那你是在问谁啊？”他问。

但他说到“既然”的时候，男孩已经再次开口说话了。“也许时间倒退了。你瞧着就好像是上个月那样。那天我们讲了什么来着？一个不知名的星系，像地球一样的。”

“你喜欢天文。看起来是这样。”他倾身向前，面罩顶在那不知名的隔膜上，整个身体放松下来停止了和失重的对抗。他依旧在这尽管没有了玻璃但还是无法穿透的空间。“还有未知的事物，哈？”

“我又没别的事干，要是连你也不出现，我他妈的就真是没事做了。”

“别说脏话。”他睁大眼睛，无法想象要是这个年纪的Tom说脏话。“……好吧，也没啥，说了就说了。”

男孩再次在他话说到一半的时候打断了他：“我想我听得见你在说什么。但我不确定你说的是不是我听到的。晚安。”他说着向Cooper伸出了手。而伴随着他的动作，Cooper的眼前猛地出现了横放着的铁框。

猝不及防，他砰地一声撞在上头，带得整扇窗都震动起来。幸好，面罩上没有出现裂缝。而这一次发愣的轮到了那个男孩。他的手臂停在半空，Cooper看到他的手紧紧地握在窗棂上。冬日的凉雾在他们之间的玻璃上凝结成一片白霜。

“你在那里。”他听见男孩肯定地说，语气里带着点不正常的颤抖，但不是因为害怕。

“你能听到我。”他难以置信地说，“如果你能听到，敲一敲玻璃。”

“给我点什么信号？”男孩说，并没有做出任何动作。

他确定了男孩听不到自己的声音，但已经觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸口。于是他用力地拍打了男孩扶着的把手。从他这一面。接下来他看到男孩的手震动了，被来自另外一个空间的力量牵扯着，甚至向后退了一步。但马上又回到了原来的位置。

“告诉我你的名字，”男孩睁大了眼睛，急切地说，“你是谁？”

**Author's Note:**

> 第二更将完结。整篇字数7000左右。


End file.
